parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Mermaid on Broadway
A parody of the late 1993/1994 Disney musical based on the film, Beauty and the Beast ''by TBA. Cast *Belle - Elsa (''Frozen) *The Beast/Prince Adam - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) (Ariel appears in her mermaid form when she plays the Beast and in her human form when she plays Prince Adam) (DO NOT EDIT) *Gaston - Jafar (Aladdin) *LeFou - Iago (Aladdin) *Bimbettes - Anna (Frozen), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Maurice - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Phillipe - Sven (Frozen) *Gaston's allies - Themselves *Lumiere - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Human Lumiere - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Cogsworth - Jose Carioca *Human Cogsworth - Hercules *Mrs. Potts - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Human Mrs. Potts - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Chip - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) with Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as his extra *Human Chip - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) with Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) as his extra * Fifi the Feather Duster - Clara Cluck (Mickey Mouse) *Human Fifi - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Stove - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Wardrobe - Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse) *Human Wardrobe - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Sultan the Footstool - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Dog Sultan - Abu (Aladdin) *Old Beggar Woman - Madam Mim (Sword in the Stone) * Enchantress - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Villagers - Themselves Enchanted objects * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu (The Lion King) * Genie (Aladdin) * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Marlene (Madagascar) * Terk and Tantor (Tarzan) * Frogs Tiana and Naveen and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) * Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Tillie Hippo, Woollie Mammoth, Cranston Goat, Frances Albacore, and T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) * The Muppets cast * Sebastian, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, Scuttle, and the sea creatures (The Little Mermaid) * Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Colonel Hathi, the Monkeys, and the Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) * Yogi Bear and his friends * Kenai, Koda, Rutt, and Tuke (Brother Bear) * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Po, Tigress, Master Shifu, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) * Robin Hood characters * Rio characters * Clarice NOTE: Genie, Sebastian, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, and Scuttle are the only characters not to transform into humans due to them being Aladdin's, Jasmine's, and Ariel's friends. Plus, it is known that Tiana and Naveen will turn into humans at the end of the film. Chapters Act 1 #Prologue: The Blue Fairy/"Elsa" ("Belle") #Elsa Meets Jafar and Iago #King Triton's Invention #King Triton Goes too Far and Gets Lost #King Triton Arrives at the Castle #Elsa Arrives at the Castle/"Let It Go" #Elsa's New Home/"Home"/"Once Upon a December" # "Jafar" (Gaston) #Elsa Meets Morgana McCawber, Chip and Dale, and Clarabelle Cow #Elsa Being so Difficult #Elsa Leaves her Room and Meets Panchito and Jose #"Be Our Guest" #Tour of the Castle/Part of Your World (Broadway version)/The West Wing/"If I Can't Love Her" Act 2 #The Wolves Attack Again #Elsa Dressing Ariel's Wounds/Jafar Meets Dr. Facilier #Something Special for Elsa/"Something There" #"Human Again" #"Beyond My Wildest Dreams" - sung by Ariel #"Beauty and the Mermaid" #Ariel Lets Elsa Go/"If I Can't Love Her (Reprise)"/"If Only" (Quartet) - sung by Ariel, Panchito, Jose, and King Triton/Jafar's Plan #"A Change in Me" #"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs. Human Again #The Battle #"Home (Reprise)" #Transformation #"Part of Your World (Finale)"/"Beauty and the Mermaid (Finale)" Movies/TV series used *''Frozen'' *''Frozen Fever'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Cinderella'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Hercules'' *Mickey Mouse cartoons *Donald Duck cartoons *''House of Mouse'' *''Tangled'' *''Tarzan'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Saludos Amigos'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Jungle Book 1 and 2'' *''Aladdin'' *''Madagascar'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' Characters Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Belle Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as the Beast/Prince Adam Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Gaston Iago.jpg|Iago as LeFou Anna.jpg|Anna as Bimbette #1 Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Bimbette #2 Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Bimbette #3 Triton.png|King Triton as Maurice Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Lumiere Aladdin disney 2015.png|Aladdin as Human Lumiere 06 jose carioca by michaeljruoccod5rse1j.png|Jose Carioca as Cogsworth Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Human Cogsworth Chip 'n Dale Surprise.jpg|Chip as Chip with Dale as his extra (using their Rescue Rangers forms) Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas as Human Chip with Ferb as his extra Char_29576.jpg|Clara Cluck as Fifi Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Human Fifi Aladar.jpg|Aladar as the Stove Dodger oliver and company.jpg|Dodger as Foostool Sultan Abu.jpg|Abu as Dog Sultan Enchanted objects Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png Nala (2).png Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Rafiki.png Zazu.jpg Genie aladdin.png Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg Melman.jpg Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg KJN JULIEN 01.png Maurice 01.jpg rgb.jpg Mort (Madagascar).jpg Marlene the Otter.jpg Terk.jpg Tantor.jpg Naveen.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-10109.jpg Louis.jpg Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg Croppedimage318436-jetmcquackintera.png Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg Sawyer Cat.jpg Pudge-0.jpg Tillie Hippo.jpg Wooly the Mammoth.jpg Cranston Goat.jpg Frances Albacore.jpg TW Turtle.jpg TheMuppetsGroupshot2011.jpg Sebastian.jpeg Flounderpic.png Scuttle and a piep.jpg 330px-Baloo.jpg Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg King Louie.jpg Colonel Hathi.jpg X-factor-20101.jpg Vultures.jpg Jiminy cricket disney.png yogis-gang_L68.jpg 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg Koda-0.jpg Rutt and Tuke.jpg Roger Rabbit.png Po the Panda.jpg Tigress2.jpg Master Shifu.jpg Master_Viper_(from_Kung_Fu_Panda)_as_Backpack.jpg MonkeyKFP2.jpg Crane kung fu panda 3.png Mantis kung fu panda 3.png Robin Hood.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg Maid Marian.jpg Lady Kluck.jpg Clipdale2.gif Robinhood183.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Blu.jpg Jewel.jpg Rafael.jpg Nico and Pedro.jpg Clarice.jpg Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films